Return of the Maximals
by Arris Nyte
Summary: A story set in the Fox Kids new Show. Contains other anime tie-ins. Enjoy!
1. New Recruits

Transformers Amalgamation Universe ****

Transformers Amalgamation Universe!

Story One: Return of the Maximals

Chapter One: New Recruits

By Arrisnyte (a.k.a. Kevin McCarty)

(NOTE: The characters portrayed in this story are not my property. I say this so I cannot be sued. Also note that though this is a Transformers story, you will see hints and inspirations form other animes. This is because I am a true geeky anime fanboy! J So please enjoy, and if you have any comments, or questions, email me at [][1]arrisnyte@aol.com. Please put "Transformers Story " in the subject line. And one last thing. Please don't use the main characters of this fanfic, G-Wing or G-Epyon without my permission.)

It was a normal day at Autobot headquarters. Optimus Prime, the Autobots, and Koji were excited. It seemed as though there would be a new addition to the team today. But he was running late. Normally, when an Autobot ran late, it didn't worry Optimus, since their personality caused the tardiness. But the problem was, no one knew of this Autobot. That's because this Autobot was fresh off the line.

"X-Brawn, Sideburn, Prowl, Go check around the city perimeter. Report back if you see anything. Supposedly, this new Autobot already scanned a Cybertronian form, so he should stand out," said Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots.

"Alrighty, boss-man," squealed Sideburn, as he peeled out onto the hard pavement.

Minutes later, a transmission came in from Prowl. "We're looking for an Autobot, correct Optimus?"

"That's correct."

"Then can you explain this thing?!" Asked Prowl. On the viewscreen came an image that startled them all. A two headed metal dragon, flying over the city, almost searching for something.

"Megatron!" Exclaimed Optimus. Megatron was the evil leader of the Predacons. His newest form, from the beast wars, was that of a fearsome two-headed dragon. But something was different this time… "Prowl, intercept and interrogate. If he attacks, do not engage fully. Try to hold him off til help arrives."

"Right! Prowl, TRANSFORM!" He shouted, as his turbocharged police car form shifted into that of his robotic warrior mode. "Megatron, freeze!"

The dragonheads looked at the robot with shock. "G-Epyon, TERRORIZE!" It yelled, as its wings folded back, the heads bent forward to become feet and legs, and the tail attached to its left arm, forming a shield and spiked chain.

"Who, or should I say, "what", are you?" asked Prowl. He had never known there to be _two_ of the same Predacon. 

"I am G-Epyon. I wish no quarrel with you today Autobot. I am merely waiting."

It was at that time that Orbitor and Rotor, the two airborne Decepticons, showed up. Prowl was outgunned. He didn't know how he would get out of this one. It would take at least two minutes, at best, for any of the other Autobots to get to him through the global spacebridge. He was doomed.

Just then, he heard an odd voice come from the skies to the west of town. "Is that a fellow Autobot I see in trouble? I'll have to fix that." Prowl saw the source of the voice. It was a cybertronian G-fighter. Built for maneuverability and firepower, they had only two long horizontal wings. One large, red nose was built, for any human, or mini-bots to act as pilot, or for transport. A large barrel protruded from the nose, it's main plasma cannon.

"Plasma cannon!" the voice cried, firing two shots from the cannon. Both shots missed by mere inches, but caused the Decepticons to take serious measures.

"Rotor, TRANSFORM!"

"Orbitor, TRANSFORM!"

The jet maintained its course, and mere yards away from the scene, all was revealed. "G-Wing, TRANSFORM!" As that classic sound from ages ago in Autobot history, but only decades ago to us humans (Due to the wonderful discovery of time travel for transformers) the nosecone and gun flew upward. The wings folded themselves back and rose up vertically. Halfway down the jet, the fuselage rotated 180 degrees, revealing legs and feet. The landing claws retracted as hands slid out of the now noticeable forearms. The red nosecone came back down, attaching to his left arm, while the cannon gently slid into the eager right hand trigger grip. Finally, the head spun around, revealing a golden v-crown along with something more important: the new Autobot.

"G-Laser!" He called out, as a steady volley of blasts shot out of the cannon towards Orbitor. The blasts immediately flung the Decepticon backwards, forcing him to have to transform in order to avoid colliding with a bronze statue. G-Wing turned his attention to Rotor, the helicopter Decepticon. "Spin Sabre!" He screamed, as he put away the cannon and pulled a laser sword from a compartment in his shoulder and spun rapidly at Rotor.

"Forget this, I'd rather answer to Scourge than deal with this guy." With that, Rotor transformed back into his vehicle form and flew off, leaving only Prowl, G-Wing, and G-Epyon.

"Yeah. Right on guy! Now take out this Predacon and let's head on back to HQ!" Cheered Prowl.

The two new transformers looked each other square in the eyes. After moments of seemingly unbearable silence, G-Wing spoke up. "I'm here now. So you should just go back to Megatron. This isn't the last time we'll meet." With that, G-Epyon became his beast mode once more and flew back to Megatron's Fortress. Prowl and G-Wing went back to Autobot headquarters, back to Optimus Prime.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back at Base, it took some time for everyone to accept the fact that they would have a Cybertronian vehicle on their force. They were all glad, nonetheless. After introductions, Optimus took G-Wing aside for questioning.

"G-Wing, I'm all for peace and pacifism, but most Autobots, especially ones with your credentials, would've immediately engaged that new Predacon in combat. Why the offer of surrender?"

"Optimus, do you remember how you would say that you and Ultra Magnus were _like_ brothers, being formed in the same batch, by the same creator?" G-Wing asked. Optimus nodded. "Well, G-Epyon and I _are_ brothers. We were formed specifically from essences of the same spark, including same batch of alloyed metal, same sets of processors, even same self-awareness codes. But I was programmed Autobot and he was programmed Predacon, by the council."

"Why would the council willingly split two brothers between the battle lines?" Optimus inquired. This was most puzzling.

"Because, after studying history of the planet we would be sent to, here, Earth, they thought that having brothers at war with each other might help us try to stop the wars. Just like it worked centuries ago, during a human period called the civil war. No matter how much he follows Megatron's orders, or how much I follow Autobot code, we have subroutines, and even more than that, personal vows, never to attack each other."

"That's incredibly noble of you. The Autobots would be glad to have you on board!" Optimus exclaimed, as he shook G-Wings hand.

Meanwhile, in Megatron's underground lair, G-Epyon was finishing up a similar speech.

"…so as you can see, I'm sorry, sir, but it's something I promised, and in my programming itself. I'll blast any Autobot I have to, but I won't destroy my own brother."

"Hmm," Megatron thought, "So you're not a completely effective soldier, but you are still one of the strongest soldiers I have. You are still my new lieutenant." 

Megatron laughed as he realized that the Autobots now had a new enemy, and except for one of them, they would be crushed under the claws of the new dragon that came directly to him from Cyberton. But while Megatron was laughing, and Optimus Prime was greeting G-Wing, a strange force was entering the Cybertronian quadrant of space. A strange force, defeated long ago by both Decepticon and Autobot alike, when they teamed up. A strange force that the transformers hadn't faced in many thousands of years. A strange force that wanted revenge…

   [1]: mailto:arrisnyte@aol.com



	2. Demon from the Darkness

****

Transformers Amalgamation Universe!

Story One: Return of the Maximals

Chapter Two: Demon from the Darkness

By Arrisnyte (a.k.a. Kevin McCarty)

(To those of you who read the previous chapter of this story: THANK YOU FOR WAITING THIS LONG!!! Seriously, if it wasn't for the great comments I received, I would have been content to shelf this as one of my many Homeriffic try-em-once projects. I can only write when bitten by the inspiration bug, and I'm glad that some of you would have the patience to wait this long. I hope I get bitten sooner to update this, but know: I WILL update it again, now that I have support. Otherwise, enjoy the slamming of the new show! J Otherwise, enjoy the many tie-ins to the old show, and other animes) 

It was a routine day at Autobot headquarters. Sideburn was chasing after a little red convertible, Prowl was following police procedures and watching for speeders, and X-Brawn was tear-assing through the countryside, scaring the wildlife. The bullet train brothers were all running on schedule, and Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Tai were all playing a game, called "Go fish" that Koji was teaching them. The Spychangers and Construction team were off in a corner, as two of them were having a heated verbal debate.

"I cannot BELIEVE, that I got changed again!" Howled Ironhide.

"At least you got upgrade. Remember when you used to be a minivan? A minivan for Prime's sake!" chuckled Grimlock.

"But it doesn't matter. The fact is, I got changed, and that's against all morals of robotic individuality!"

"How do you think _I_ feel? I used to be a T-rex. A T-Rex for god's sake!! Now I'm a freakin' backhoe. Even _I_ lost all respect for myself, and I used to hang out with Kup!"

Suddenly, there was a piercing wail as an alarm came up. Tai appeared at the console and started hitting switches. Suddenly, a recording popped up on screen. It was Blaster, the old Autobot Boombox, and Soundwave, the decepticon version. They had been working together for years at the cybertronian long-range communications satellite, ever since the wars were over. It was only Megatron and his cronies that still had a problem with peace.

"Hey man, some weird stuff going down. We didn't see it on visual, but radar picked the bogey up like some sick beats. Shields kept it out, but it went through armor like nothing. It's a stone groove man. AHH!!!" Then the signal went scrambled.

"Optimus!" Yelled G-Wing, "We have to go check that out!"

"Agreed, but we can't pull everyone. Megatron would take advantage quickly"

Just then, Ultra Magnus stood up. "I'll stay, Prime, along with the Dig Team, the Spychangers, and the Bullet Trains. You take the Autobot brothers and G-Wing and go. If you need any help, we'll be on our way immediately."

*************

Meanwhile, in Megatron's underwater fortress, the same message was being played.

"So, trouble on Cybertron, eh?" Megatron was scheming as usual. "I'd love to take advantage of the obvious shortage of Autobots here on earth, after Prime will no doubt send half his team to help out, but I must follow his example. I'll have no chance of ruling the universe if Prime saves the Autobots of Cybertron. Scourge, G-Epyon and the Predacons will go. Sky Byte and the Deceptions will stay with me here on Earth. Report back every two hours."

"Yes Megatron" Both G-Epyon and Scourge replied, almost in unison.

*************

And so it was that the Autobots and Decepticons both made way towards Cybertron, where a new menace had reared its head. An indiscriminate menace, that was after Autobot, and Decepticon, alike. The autobots, having landed first, made the startling discovery...

"Blaster!" Optimus yelled. "Quick, Prowl, tell me what's wrong with him!"

"I can't explain it, sir. Almost all his parts are there, except the transforming cogs and…"

"What is it, Prowl?" asked Prime.

"There's no damage whatsoever to the casing, but his spark… it's gone!"

The scratchy voice that appeared behind them was no mistake: It was Scourge. "Well, Prime, it seems we've found something a bit bigger than we can deal with alone. I propose that you temporarily deal with the fact that I got your cool 1980's head, and work with me and my team to defeat this menace."

"Listen Scourge," said Optimus. "I have no problem working with you, but that's 'with' not 'for'. And we've got a bigger problem than 'who's got the good parts?'…"

"Oh?" asked Scourge. "What's that?"

"What in the name of Cybertron can pull the spark and transforming parts out of a Transformer, without damaging the outer shell. What can also pass through triple thick Iridium Armor Plates?"

The two looked at each other, while a robotic relief passed over G-Wing and G-Epyon. For once, they could work together, and not apart. The relief was short lived, however, when they started thinking of the kinds of things they might be facing….

(Here's hoping for a part three soon!)


End file.
